


back to you

by ohtumns



Category: 2PM (Band), Secret (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohtumns/pseuds/ohtumns
Summary: "you'll come back to me in the end"





	1. Chapter 1

To be fair, it was her first time at the bar.

Correction – it was her first time, alone, drinking at the bar which was still considered relatively new and a little less chaotic than the rest of the neighboring ones.

It was one of those nights – when she missed him a little too much and she was sick of being left alone in a house that doesn’t feel like home anymore.

Taking a sip of her drink, she checked her phone yet again, not knowing what she was expecting. But of course, nothing. Sighing, she casted a look over her shoulder where a group of girls were giggling like some high-schoolers but with their heavy make-up and skimpy clothes, there wasn’t any way to accurately tell their age.

Amused, she took a look at what they were hyped up about and followed their flirty gazes to the front of the bar, where a small stage had been set up for mini performances and such. She watched closely as the medium-built, lean figure took his place at the center of the stage as the lights dimmed around them.

Then Careless Whisper started playing and she almost fucking lost it.

But the smile faltered on her face as soon as he started dancing. Given the context of the song and the alluring jazz music, he was doing a beautiful piece out of it. Her eyes were transfixed solely on him, lips parted slightly in awe as she found herself lost in his performance.

Towards the middle of the song, when he paused momentarily, his eyes met hers for the briefest of seconds and she felt her breath caught in her throat.

_ What a beautiful, beautiful man _ – she remembered thinking.

She also remembers going home feeling lighter than she had in days.

 

 

 

She came back to the bar the next night, hoping for the same magical feeling she had gotten previously. But after three drinks and the fact she was the only customer left for the night, it was clear that he wasn’t showing up nor was there any performances.

She went home feeling tipsy and emptier than the space next to her on the bed.

 

 

 

Returning on the third night with newfound determination, she approached the bartender with a friendly smile. By this time, they had grown acquainted after exchanging short conversations from the previous nights.

“Hey Jaehyun,” she said casually. “Is your friend performing tonight?”

The handsome, young chap lifted his gaze at her question. Hands still busy wiping the glasses behind the counter, he gave her a smile and asked, “Not you too?”

She feigned ignorance. “What do you mean? It’s just that…things are pretty quiet around here, isn’t it? It’s nice to get some entertainment.”

The bartender named Jaehyun chuckled lightly. “He’s not exactly a performer though…I mean, he just does it occasionally as and when there’s a slot or the manager requests him to.”

“Oh.” Trying to hide her disappointment, she shrank back in her high stool and cleared her throat. “That’s a shame. He was pretty good.”

“You should see me,” Jaehyun joked as he arranged the glasses accordingly. Just then, he looked up towards the direction of the door and handed her a newly filled glass – something which she hadn’t even noticed when he had done so.

“It seems like your wish might come true – one way or the other,” he grinned knowingly. “On me.”

Her head whirled around faster than she can say ‘thanks’ and much to her joy, the person she had been waiting for was finally there before her very eyes. Not wanting to appear too eager in front of Jaehyun (even though the bartender could’ve probably guess as much), she turned back in her stool, straightened out the hem of her dress and sat upright.

She took careful sips of her drink, aware that he was now walking past her as the two young men exchanged greetings and she could’ve sworn Jaehyun was snickering under his breath.

As soon as the dancer was out of earshot, she scooted closer towards her new friend and asked in a low voice, “Do you know if he takes requests?”

At this, Jaehyun bursts out laughing even though she couldn’t see the hilarity in her question. Shaking his head in amusement, he replied, “Oh, he definitely takes requests alright. Just – not the kind you have in mind.”

Her two brows furrowed in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“Come on,” he motioned for her to get off the stool and pointed towards the direction of the hallway leading to some rooms located at the other side of the bar. “Why don’t I introduce you to him and you can ask the questions yourself?”

At the invitation of meeting the intriguing dancer up close, her heart started making leaps of joy. She couldn’t remember the last time she had felt this way – this excitement about meeting someone new – a man, someone other than her husband.

A husband who has been distant and away from her for a long while.

She silently trailed Jaehyun from behind, mind racing trying to arrange the words in her mind.  _ You were really great the other night – how long have you been working here – how old are you?  _ Yes, now that she thinks about it, he does look fairly young. Like much younger than her.

Before she could change her mind, Jaehyun had suddenly stopped in front of a door marked #5. Swallowing hard, she tried to force out a smile as he pushed open the door and urged her to come in.

The Careless Whisper dancer had his back to them, so she couldn’t see his expression then. She took the opportunity to study his built frame from behind – which was a certainly pleasant view she had to admit. He looked like he works out a lot in his free time – judging from his toned muscles underneath his rolled-up sleeves. Hell, married or not, she is still a woman. She can’t help noticing these things.

Jaehyun cleared his throat. “Hey man, I have someone here who would like to meet you.”

He turned around then – slowly, yet his eyes found hers first. Her cheeks instantly felt warm, trying to avert his piercing gaze but thankfully, he didn’t left her hanging for long.

“Yeah?”

She could see that Jaehyun was trying his hardest to hide his smile – for whatever reasons – but at that moment, she was glad not to be alone in the room with him.

“This is Jieun,” the bartender introduced them. He turned toward her. “Jieun, meet Jungkook.”

She uttered a soft hello, unsure if he had heard her but if he did, he chose not to say anything. Instead, he waited for his friend to continue explaining.

“Jieun’s…” Jaehyun paused for a moment, thinking hard about how he should say it. “…she’s interested…in getting to know you.”

Now, she had not expected him to say that.

But apparently, that explanation seemed to appease Jungkook. He nodded his understanding and gestured toward the door. Taking the hint, Jaehyun started backing away and gave her a thumbs up, before leaving the two of them alone in awkward silence.

After he left, Jungkook took a seat on one of the red armchairs and motioned for her to do the same. Not knowing what else to do, she sat on the other end of him apprehensively. She watched as he poured her a drink before doing the same for him.

“Is this your first time?” he asked after gulping down a mouthful. Jieun, who was about to take the first sip of her drink, almost choke at his question. She raised an eyebrow questioningly at him.

Instead of explaining, he set his glass down and took a file out from one of the drawers. She simply watched him in silence as he flipped through some papers and set aside a couple of them. A few seconds later, he slid the papers towards her and said, “These are my rates.”

_ Rates? _

“I’m pretty flexible,” he went on without missing a beat. “We can go by the hour or day if you prefer. If you decide to take 3 days at once, there’s a package for that. I have one for a week too. Anything more than that is pro-rated – “

She picked the papers up gingerly as her eyes skimmed over the words in confusion. What was he charging her for?  _ 3 hours…6 hours…3 days… _

“I’m sorry,” she spoke up finally. “But I don’t understand…what are these for? Do I have to pay to watch you dance?”

He stared at her. For about two minutes straight, he simply stared at her without a word.

Then somehow, miraculously, he found his voice again. “You’re kidding, right?”

Jieun shook her head slowly, unsure now where this conversation is heading. She was starting to think that this might’ve been a bad idea and perhaps she should just leave…

“I’m a social escort. I thought that’s what you’re looking for when you came into this room and wanted to ‘get to know me’. These are the rates for my social services.”

_ Okay, maybe she couldn’t leave immediately – now she is too stunned to move from her seat. _

“Y-you…social…how old are you?” she blurted out, despite herself. She had been curious, even more so now that he’s told her about his real job because he just looks terribly young and it didn’t seem appropriate for him to be in this line.

She could see it then – that tiny smirk playing in the corner of his lips, as he leaned back against the sofa and took another swig of his drink.

That tiny, mocking smirk. The nerve of him.

“First rule of my services – no exchanging of personal details. I won’t even ask for your full name – you can even provide me with a fake one, even better. It’s easier to deny anything when there’s no proof. Notice how I don’t have a pen on me? Nothing is going on the record.”

“B-but if you’re still…”

He suddenly did the unthinkable. Leaning forward, he scooted closer to her and cupped her face in his hand. She was aware of sudden tension in the room, of the warmth from his hands, of the way his deep set eyes were staring into hers so intently it made her breathless.

“Don’t worry. I won’t tell you my age exactly, but it’s perfectly legal for me. And besides, nights are not included in my services.” Just like that, he lets go of her and sank back into the sofa lazily.

“You mean – “

“Nope. No sex.”

“Oh.”

He was smirking again. “You sound disappointed.”

“No!” she quickly denied and sets the papers back on the table. “That’s good…that you’re not offering…that kind of service.”

To her surprise, he laughed. And it made her smile.

“Is this your first time?” he looked up at her expectantly, like he was truly interested in whatever she was going to say. Jieun couldn’t remember when was the last time anyone had ever looked at her the way he was. It was probably stupid of her to feel so but it did make her feel special.

And happy.

“I guess…” she replied hesitantly. “I don’t even know how this works. Honestly, I only came in here because I wanted to tell you personally how good you were on stage the other night. Have you been dancing for a long time?”

The corner of his lips turned into a genuine smile and it definitely looked better than the smirks he was wearing earlier. Even though, she had to admit, he could pull off both just as well.

“A few years. I’ve always loved dancing. So whenever there’s opportunity, I’ll take it. Thank you, anyway. You’re probably the first person who’s ever complimented me on the one thing I’m passionate about.”

She smiled and nodded, and the conversation stopped again. She wasn’t sure if there was anything left for her to say but she was not ready to leave yet. Deep down, she really wanted to get to know him even if she had to pay for it.

“So…how does this work?”

He was quiet for a while, eyes studying her face closely. It felt like the longest five minutes of her life, but then he said, “Since it’s your first time, tomorrow will be free. I can pick you up, but I’d rather it not be your house. Just the way I work.”

“So, you mean – like a date?”

“Yes. What I do…it’s pretty much sort of a companionship? I can be your boyfriend, your lover, your reading partner, your café date – anything you wish for, as long as it’s permissible.”

Jieun laughed nervously. “And I can engage you for as long as I want?”

“Yes.”

She was seriously considering his offer, crazy as it sounds. Technically, she would be cheating and she’s never thought she’d be crossing the line – but she has been feeling terribly lonely as of late. It could be fun, she convinced herself. She’d just hang out with him, for one or two days, and try not to think of the troubles at home. This guy, Jungkook, he could be a good distraction.

“Okay,” she said finally. “Let’s do this.”

He appeared to be more surprise with the decision than she was. He probably thought she wouldn’t go through with it – but nevertheless, he broke into a huge grin and winked. He actually winked.

“Okay,  _ love _ . It’s a date.”

  
  


 

 

True to his word, he was waiting for her at the bus station the next afternoon at 2 o’clock sharp. She had decided to take her time, not wanting to appear too eager even though she had been counting down the minutes ever since they parted ways.

With his black button-down shirt tucked into a pair of dark denim and coupled with expensive looking sunglasses, he was definitely attracting attention from random strangers on the street. Her own heart skipped a beat at the sight of him but she kept on a cool facade as she approached close.  

Jieun tapped him lightly on his shoulder.

Whirling around, he gave her a warm smile and unexpectedly, pulled her in for a hug.

This guy seems to enjoy skinship a lot.

“I thought you’d stood me up.”

Jieun giggled before she could stop herself and hurriedly cover her mouth in embarrassment.

“I wouldn’t do that,” she said, blushing. “Thanks, for not doing it to me either.”

Jungkook gave her a lazy smile. “Why would I even do that when I’ve got a date with a pretty woman like you?” He slipped his hand casually into hers and squeezed it gently. “Shall we?”

Without waiting for an answer, he led her away from the station and curious stares. She was feeling self-conscious but she told herself that it would be okay.

Life is all about taking chances after all.

 

 

 

 

“What if I suck at this?”

“So what? We’re just playing to have fun.”

“But I really don’t want to embarrass myself.”

“Look around – do you see anyone else?”

She glanced around warily. True enough, aside from an elderly couple and one lone man standing at the other end of the room – there was really no one else except for them.

Even so, sensing her hesitation, he stood closely behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her cheeks warmed up instantly, yet she held her breath as he placed his hands on top of hers and steadied the golf club.

“You have to relax,” he muttered, lips grazing her cheek. She could feel his hot breath against her cold skin, making her shudder inwardly.

She cleared her throat loudly, trying to distract herself from the sudden intimacy between them. “You seem to be a pro at this.”

He lets out a low rumble, eliciting a warm smile on her face. “I’m a pro at many things. You just have to stick around to find out.”

“Well…you  _ are _ a little pricey to rent.”

He turned to face her all of a sudden much to her surprise. She could’ve imagined it but his grip around her seemed to have tightened and his eyes twinkled mischievously.

“For you, I can always make an exception.”

_ Damn, one thing’s for sure - he’s definitely a pro at his job. _

  
  


 

 

Jieun returned home that night with newfound happiness. She knew none of this was real but she’d take this over reality any day.

Humming a tune softly, she kicked off her shoes near the door and switched on the lights to the apartment. She even did a quirky little dance – something she only does when she’s feeling exceptionally happy.

“You’re in a good mood tonight.”

Jieun halted in her tracks when she saw who was sitting in the living room, waiting for her in the dark earlier. Her husband stood up and walked over with a smile, clearly not having a clue she had just been on a date with another man during the day.

She remained frozen in her spot as he enveloped her into a tight embrace.

“I’ve missed you,” he murmured, placing a kiss on the crown of her head. “So much.”

“I-I’ve missed you too…” she replied faintly, still in shock to be in the same room as him. He’s been away for quite a while she hadn’t bothered to cross off the dates on the calendar anymore.

“I’m so sorry,” he told her as he pulled away and held her face in his hands. “I really am. I know no amount of apologies can make up for my sudden disappearance and just leaving you without a word but I want to try, Jieun. I want us to try again.”

_ I wasn’t the one who left, she wanted to scream. I wasn’t the one who stopped trying… _

“I know,” she whispered instead, dropping her gaze so he couldn’t see through her lie. “I know, Junho…we were just in a bad place.”

_ We weren’t – you just couldn’t handle being denied something you wanted so badly. You’ve always been so used to getting things done your way and you couldn’t accept it the one time it didn’t… _

She tried to shake off the memory of that unfortunate night. She had begged and pleaded tirelessly, clung onto him for forgiveness she had no control over – but he still left. He still left without sparing a thought for her feelings, over the fact she was hurt the most and had her heart broken the worst.

_ “I can’t be around you for now,” he had said to her just before he walked out the door with his suitcase of clothes. “Looking at you reminds me of our loss and it’s just too much…I’m sorry, Jieun. It’s better for us to be apart for the time being.” _

The one time she needed him the most, the one time she was terribly vulnerable and needed her pillar of strength – he had walked away from her. The man who had vowed to keep her safe and guarded always was also the same man who had left her to pick up the pieces by herself.

Still, she couldn’t hate him. She could never hate him.

 

 

 

 

 

She woke up the next morning to the vibration from her phone. Reaching out for it from the bedside table, she shifted up slowly, careful not to wake the sleeping figure next to her.

There was one new text from Jungkook.

_ Good morning, beautiful. I’ll see you later this afternoon? _

A smile spread across her face slowly. She started to type a response to him, but just then Junho stirred from his sleep and peered at her through half-opened eyes.

“Hey, what are you doing up so early?”

Quickly, she turned off her phone and casted it aside. Shaking her head, she gave him a small smile and said, “I’m just feeling thirsty so I’m going to the kitchen. You should go back to sleep.”

He was quiet for a moment and Jieun thought he had probably dozed off, but then he spoke up, “Why don’t I get us breakfast from the cafe down the street you like so much?”

_ He remembers _ , she thought and looked at him guiltily. For some reasons, the fact that he did was pricking at her conscience.

“Sure,” she nodded, forcing out a smile. “I’ll go take a shower first then.”

She was about to get up, but he grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her back to the bed. Turning around, she saw Junho giving her a knowing smile.

“Just ten more minutes,” he said and pulled the sheets over them.

  
  


 

 

_ Sorry, not today. Maybe tomorrow. _

“Who are you texting?” Junho asked from the driver’s seat, eyeing her phone suspiciously. “You seem distracted since just now.”

She hastily kept the phone in her bag and gave him a sheepish smile. “Nobody fun. Just checking on work.”

He started to nod but then he seemed to have remembered something. “Are you still...on sick leave?”

She bit her bottom lip and threw her gaze out the car’s window, looking at nothing in particular.

“Not really,” she answered after a while. “I just took some time off from work.”

He didn’t say anything else after that, so she didn’t either.

  
  
  


 

 

“I thought of something.”

Jieun’s eyes shifted up to him, trying to ignore the disappointment of Jungkook not texting her back.

“Hmm? About what?”

Junho smiled at her - that kind of smile she had fallen in love with - and for a second, she truly believed that they would be fine.

“Let’s go somewhere. The two of us. Far away from here.”

“What’s the ocassion?”

“There’s none,” he shrugged and reached out for her hands on the table. Gently, he rubbed his thumb against her skin. “I just thought it’d be nice for us to spend some quality time together - you know, just start afresh.”

She wanted to tell him that it might be a good idea. She wanted to tell him that was all she ever wanted. She wanted to tell him that she wished to spend the rest of her life with him.

But before she could say any of those things, a familiar lean figure walked passed their table, accompanied by a stunning older woman in his arm.

If it wasn’t for her striking red dress, maybe she wouldn’t have given them a second glance. But if she hadn’t, then she wouldn’t have seen Jungkook being all sweet and charming as he pulled a chair out for his companion at the table next to theirs.

Jieun unintentionally let out a small cry of surprise.

Junho looked at her in concern and pushed a glass of water towards her. “Are you okay?”

At the same time, Jungkook turned to their table and his eyes widened at the sight of her. It took him a moment, but after recollecting himself, his eyes rested on Junho’s hands on hers and the wedding band on his finger.

A knowing look washed over his face as he locked gazes with Jieun.

“Will you excuse me? I need to go to the ladies’.” Without waiting for his reply, Jieun got up from her seat abruptly and made a beeline for the restrooms.

Thank goodness the stalls were empty as she settled herself in front of a mirror and washed her face in hopes of cooling herself down.

As she stared at her reflection in despair, wondering what she has gotten herself into, the door to the restroom suddenly opened and the devil himself walked in before locking the door behind him.

“Jungkook!” she gasped, whirling around. “What are you doing here?”

He gave her a devilish grin as he asked, “Here in the ladies room or here in the restaurant?”

She shot him a look. Even in such a ridiculous situation, her heart skipped a beat at the mere sight of him nicely dressed in a suit, hair neatly styled and when she caught a whiff of his cologne, she decided that it could be her new favourite scent.

And then, as though she had forgotten what she was doing there and with whom she had come to the restaurant with, Jieun marched past him and headed for the door – but she had barely gotten three steps forward when he pulled her back and roped her into one of the empty stalls.

“Jung – “ he cut her off by placing one hand over her mouth and the other hastily locking the door. He gave her a knowing look and she simply nodded. Slowly, he removed his hand and she immediately pushed him away in whatever little space they had between them.

“ _ Noona _ ,” he drawled in a low voice. “You didn’t tell me you were married.”

Jieun blew the bangs off her forehead in frustration and whispered, “Well, you said no sharing of personal details, remember? And besides, what’s the problem? You’re just…offering companionship. The woman you’re with seems like someone who has kids too.”

Jungkook put up his hands in the form of surrender. “I know. And it’s true – I usually don’t bother myself with my clients’ private lives. But…you’re different,  _ noona _ . I take special interest in you,” he murmured, moving in closer towards her. He reached up his hand slowly and took a lock of her hair in his fingers, twirling it around coyly. Leaning in, he whispered into her ear, “Honestly,  _ I’d like to have you to myself. _ ”

She gulped hard, suddenly forgetting how to move or even breathe. She could feel his finger tracing her arm delicately, causing her to shiver in excitement. She knew this was wrong – how terribly wrong everything was – but she couldn’t deny the fact that Jungkook had made her feel like a woman again. And yes, Junho was trying, but he was the one who broke her first.

“I can’t…” she muttered, closing her eyes so she wouldn’t need to look at him. Because if she did, she wouldn’t be able to say the words and she wouldn’t be able to leave him and go back to where her husband was waiting for her. “We can’t do this right now.  _ Please _ .”

His lips felt soft against her ear, caressing it gently as his husky voice told her, “We can just slip out the back door and our dates won’t even realise until we’re long gone.”

“Jungkook, you said no –“

“Yes, I know what I said. But I’ve told you, you’re different.”

“Well, that doesn’t mean I want it either.”

At that, he chuckled. He pulled away slightly so he could look at her while saying, “Look me in the eye and say that again. I dare you,  _ noona _ .”

She refused to. “Why do you keep calling me that tonight?” she mumbled, struggling to put a distance between them, struggling for some air to breathe.

“You like it, don’t you?” Even without looking, she could hear the smile in his voice, full of tease. Damn it, he was good.

Jieun exhaled loudly. “I really need to go now.  _ Please _ . I’ll text you later or tomorrow.”

For a moment, it seemed as though he wouldn’t budge. Jungkook kept his eyes trained on her, contemplating whether he should give it another shot – which Jieun was secretly happy that he didn’t. Because she wasn’t sure if she’d able to resist if he had tried it again.

Finally, he unlocked the door and stepped aside so she could pass through. But just before she left, he grabbed her wrist and whirled her around. Without giving her a chance to say anything, he cupped her face in his hands and crashed his lips on hers unexpectedly.

He didn’t let her go even when she tried to push him away, yet instead he deepened the kiss until she eventually caved in and eased into it. His kiss felt hungry and needy – like he’s been wanting to do this ever since the first time they met. She kissed him back just as passionately, trying not to think about all the impossibilities between them – which was pretty much everything.

She didn’t want to, but she pulled away first, knowing fully well that they have both crossed the line tonight. Sucking in a couple of deep breaths, she took a second to composed herself before walking out of the restroom without another word.

Jungkook watched her leave with a heavy  heart, knowing that the next time he sees her – it was not purely business anymore.

  
  
  
  


That night, she found Junho lying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling blankly. He had been quiet throughout the car ride after she told him that she had lost her appetite and just wanted to go home.

Her lips still felt numb and raw from the kiss she had earlier. Yet, pushing the thoughts away, she climbed on the bed and laid next down to Junho. Slowly, she rested her head on the crook of his arm and curled up closely to him. Instinctively, he pulled her in and kissed her softly on her forehead.

“I’m sorry,” she began, tracing imaginary lines on his black shirt as she tried to keep her voice under control. She meant to apologise for kissing another man but instead, “I know you had planned such a nice lunch for us but I just felt sick suddenly – “

“It’s okay,” he told her quietly, stroking her back gently. “There’s always a next time.”

She closed her eyes briefly, in hopes she could forget that she had ever stepped foot inside the bar, forget that she had ever met Jungkook, forget that she had been mesmerized by his dance, forget about how soft his lips felt on hers.

“Jieun…”

“Hmm?”

“Do you think you can ever forgive me?”

Her eyes fluttered open slowly. She raised her head up and lifted her gaze, only to find Junho looking back at her with tears in his eyes. She has known him for close to seven years but this is the first time she has ever seen him cry. She reached up to wipe them away with her thumb, but he took her hand in his and brought them to his lips before carefully kissing it.

“I can’t even imagine how you must have felt,” he continued through the tears. His voice sounded so hoarse and broken she wanted to just wrap him up in her arms and tell him that everything’s going to be okay – that nothing has changed.

But how could she lie?

“I was so selfish, I only thought about myself. You, were the one who was hurt the most and yet I acted as if your feelings didn’t matter because I was so consumed in mine. I had lost someone I’ve never met, but you – you have lost a part of you that you’ll never get back.”

A soft sob escaped her lips as she choked back her own tears. Everything he said was true but it didn’t change the fact that he had turned his back on her when she pleaded with him to stay.

“I just…don’t want to think about it anymore,” came her reply as she wrapped him in an embrace and buried her face into his chest. “We can’t undo the past.”

“I’m still sorry. I truly am. I realised what a jerk I was and I can’t imagine what I would ever do if you decide to leave me instead.”

She closed her eyes once again, choosing to ignore his last sentence. Instead, her mind drifted off to Jungkook, where he holds her warm and safe from the bitter reality.

 

 

 

 

The next morning, she arrived at the address Jungkook had texted her ten minutes earlier than they had promised. The apartment complex was lavish and luxurious making her wonder whose house he had asked her to meet him at.

Upon reaching level 10, she turned to the right and walked down the hallway, searching for apartment A14. It didn’t take her long.

Taking a deep breath, she pressed the doorbell and waited. It felt like the longest five minutes of her life, but just then the door opened with a small creak and Jungkook’s smiling face greeted her pleasantly.

“Hey, come on in.”

He sounded so casual, so breezy like nothing had happened between them just the day before. She was sure that they were both aware the kiss wasn’t just a ‘free gift’ as part of the ‘contract.’ But she decided that she would only talk about it if he chose to bring it up.

She stepped inside apprehensively, taking in the beautiful view before her. The living room was neatly decorated with minimal furniture, yet it stood out nonetheless. She glanced over her shoulder and smiled.

“Whose house is this?”

He gave her a look as he gestured for her to sit on the white sofa. “Mine, of course. You don’t think I’d invite you over to some stranger’s house?”

Unintentionally, she gaped. “You’re kidding. I mean, no offense – but this place looks expensive.”

He shrugged and laughed a little. “I do quite well on my own you know.”

“With…that job?” she didn’t mean to judge but she was sure it came out a little offensive but judging from his expression, he didn’t take it to heart.

“Yeah…it does pay quite well – coming from the right clients.” There was an awkward pause, as Jieun shifted her attention elsewhere and Jungkook scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

“Just…make yourself comfortable. I’ll go get you a drink.”

He headed for the kitchen, while she took the opportunity to walk around and take a look at the photographs and trophies he had on display. As she picked up a photo of a little boy, she smiled to herself looking at the adorable young Jungkook. Aside from a couple of photos with some of his friends, there were none of his family. Which she found odd, but decided that it would be better not to pry.

“Hey, Jungkook?”

“Yeah?” he called back from the kitchen.

“I thought you said you preferred to keep our personal lives private. So, why did you invite me over to your place today?” Her eyes skimmed over the row of trophies, impressed by his  athleticism. They were all either gold or silver, with just one bronze in sight.  _ Those muscles aren’t built for nothing _ .

Just then, he walked in with two glasses of orange juice and two plates of English breakfast. The smell of bacons and sausages wafted to her nose, causing her stomach to grumble in hunger.

“I hope you have not had breakfast yet. I specially made these for you – for us, rather.”

She raised an eyebrow, surprised at his sweet gesture. Also, he hasn’t answered her question.

As though he read her mind, he motioned for her to come sit next to him as he laid the food and drinks on the coffee table in front of the sofa. Curious and hungry, Jieun simply followed and sat beside him.

“Well…” he said. “I think we can both agree that I’ve broken lots of rules for you. Do you know why,  _ noona _ ?”

She took a sip of her juice, evidently ignoring the pointed look he was giving her. She started to reach out for her plate but was stopped by Jungkook who placed his hand on top of hers and wrapped his fingers around tightly.

“Answer me first,  _ noona _ .”

Jieun sighed inwardly. He really wanted to do this before breakfast?  _ Man, this kid was persistent. _

“I don’t know, Jungkook,” she replied, passing the ball back to him. “Why don’t you tell me?”

“No…” he murmured, leaning in closer. “You know why. I want you to tell me.”

Backing away slowly, Jieun reached down for her purse that was coincidentally near and took out a piece of white envelope.

“Here,” she told him and handed over the envelope. “This is for yesterday and today. I know you said my ‘first day’ was free but I don’t feel good about it. This is still your job – you have to earn for a living.”

His gaze changed then – from the hungry, desperate look he had earlier, they now looked betrayed and completely hurt. He stared at the envelope in her grasp momentarily, before looking back at her and asked, “What’s the meaning of this?”

She tried to squirm in her seat, but Jungkook had his arms pinned on both sides of her so escaping wasn’t an option. Slowly, she tried to push him away but it was like he was made of stones and steel. It was clear he wouldn’t budge until he gets some answers.

“Your payment,” said Jieun softly. “Just like we agreed.”

“We never agreed on a date – or how long this would last.”

“Well, yeah then I would like to end it now.”

“Why? Because of your  _ husband _ ?”

“Yes!” it came out louder than she expected but he was being so stubborn and frustrating. “Precisely because of  _ my husband _ . Because I love him and I do not want to hurt him.”

There was a sudden stillness in the air around them, except for the sound of their heavy breathings. Jungkook was staring at her so intensely she felt as though they were penetrating deep into her soul. It was crazy but she felt like he was undressing her with his eyes and it made her feel like she was on fire.

“Why then – “ he finally broke the silence through gritted teeth. “Why did you come to me if you’re so in love with him?  _ Why did you even come to me if you’re genuinely happy with him? _ ”

She had no answers to those questions.

She was lonely. She was depressed. She was upset. She was abandoned. She was vulnerable.  _ And she thought Junho wasn’t coming back _ .

She had no  _ right _ answer to his question.

“ _ God damn it, Jieun _ !” the sound of his voice rattled her by surprise – at the anger it resonates. “I was completely fine before I met you. I didn’t have to worry about things like feelings or dealing with all these emotions…and then you came – you came and walked in through my door and I just…lost it.”

“I’m sorry.”

He sat there, with his hands clasped together and his head hung low – looking dejected and sad and she felt absolutely terrible because she knew she had caused this. If the situation was different, if they had met under different circumstances – she had no doubt that he is someone she could be in love with.

“I’m not imagining it, am I?” he asked suddenly, turning to look at her, voice filled with desperation. “There is something between us – I can’t be the only one who feels  _ this _ .”

She almost lied but she knew she owed him this much. “No, you’re not the only one.”

“Then why? I just don’t understand…”

“Jungkook,” she sighed. “Listen, I’m really sorry okay. You’re right, I should’ve just kept my distance. But I don’t regret getting to know you, even though just for a short while…you have made me happy.”

“And he doesn’t.”

God, why can’t he just let this go.

“We are…working on that,” she chose her words carefully. “But we’re married – once, he is someone I chose to spend the rest of my life with. And it’s a lot more complicated than this,  _ we have a whole lot of history together _ and despite the bad things we’ve been through,  _ I still love him _ . And I  _ want _ to make my marriage work.”

“But  _ I _ can make you happy, Jieun. I will make you feel happy and loved for every single day  _ you choose me _ and I will never hurt you. Not in the way he did. Not in the way he made you look for happiness elsewhere.”

She wanted so much to believe in those words. And even if she did, she wished that things could actually be that easy. He was caressing her face now, looking into her eyes so earnestly it was absolutely wrenching her heart.

She kissed his hand softly, leaving trails of kisses on his slender fingers – all ten of them, wishing so much they could’ve met under different circumstances. Finally, she pressed her lips against his cheek and closed her eyes.

“Take care, Jungkook. I truly hope you’ll find your happiness.”

He said it so quietly, but she heard it anyway.

“I will.  _ I will get her back _ .”

 

 


	2. back to you pt II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "the place for you to be is here"

“You remember that time, when I wanted to throw the ball at Chansung but accidentally hit the back of your head?”

Jieun laughed at the memory and nodded. “He got so worried and started to panic he actually wanted to send me to the hospital.”

Junho laughed along with her. “That fool. He told me that he was afraid you’d lose your memory because of me and you could file charges against us. He was such a _dumb wit_.”

The sound of their laughter resonated through the living room, drowning out the melancholic music they had put on in the background. Jieun scooted closer to him and rested her head in the crook of his neck as he placed one arm around her and squeezed her shoulder lightly.

“Oh, I’ve got one!” she said. “What about that time you embarrassingly threw the bowling ball into the gutter and the kid next to us was saying ‘ _Ahjussi, my grandma can throw the ball better than you’_ and then the next thing, her grandmother actually scored a perfect ten!”

Junho burst out laughing and shook his head. “That _was_ embarrassing. I couldn’t go back to that place for a few months after that. Also, hey – remember when I made you that drink I learnt from wine-making class?”

She scrunched up her nose in response. “That was really bad.”

“No, it wasn’t!”

“Oh, yeah? Then why did Taecyeon banned you from getting near the drinks again?”

“He was just jealous,” replied Junho with a pout. “Pretty sure he felt like his job was threatened.”

She was shaking with laughter and her heart felt really light – and it that moment, she wanted time to stop so she and Junho could just live in their little bubble together away from the world.

“Jieun…”

“Hmm?”

She felt him placing a soft kiss on her temple as he quietly said, “We had such good times, didn’t we?”

Sure, they did. For as long as she could remember, Junho is the only man she has ever been in love with. He was her first love and she had never doubted he would be her last too.

That is until – she met Jungkook.

He had left her a bunch of texts ever since she left his apartment – all about wanting to see her and how he only needed one chance to show her how much he truly cared about her.

And she believes that he truly meant every single word he’s said.

Which did not make things any easier.

“Hey,” Junho murmured softly into her ear. “Let’s try again, tonight.”

She knew what he meant but she did not know how to response. She wasn’t sure if she was completely over the pain from their first loss and it would probably take her a lot more time just to be okay with the whole idea again.

He must’ve sensed her hesitation too because he quickly said, “It’s alright. I understand if you’re not ready yet. We can always take our time.”

Jieun looked up at him and studied his face carefully. Slowly, she placed a hand on the back of his head and pulled him in before pressing her lips against his.

His kisses had always felt warm and tender. Even after all these while, kissing him still felt like the first time all over again. Jieun pressed on harder, desperate to ignite the fire between them and thankfully, he didn’t leave her hanging for long. Her husband was still amazing as ever with his tongue as he slowly took charge and deepened their kiss passionately.

He carefully laid her on the carpeted floor, all the while careful not to break away. She felt him fumbling with the hem of her dress as she reached out for his belt to tug it off. It didn’t take him long to get her out her dress, though she was still having a hard time with his jeans.

She couldn’t help laughing in between their kiss as Junho eventually helped her by slipping out of his pants himself and smiled down at her. “You’re still so bad at it even after all these years.”

Without saying a word, she reeled him back in and continued from where they left off.

A few feet away from them, on the coffee table, her phone vibrated again for the nth time as Jungkook’s name flashed across the screen.

  


 

 

“That was wonderful.”

Junho buried his face as he left trail of kisses along her jawline and down her neck while intertwining their fingers together. A soft moan escaped her lips in pleasure. Every time they make love, it feels as though he uncovered another part of her she didn’t even knew existed.

For the next few minutes, they just laid there in silence, sprawled across the floor in exhaustion. During the whole time she was with him, Jungkook’s name had momentarily elapsed her mind. She needed that. She needed that connection with Junho.

But now, reality has hit her again and she couldn’t run away from the fact that she had left things unsettled with Jungkook.

Junho pecked her softly on her lips. Turning to him, he caressed her face lovingly and whispered, “I love you. I have never stopped loving you even when we were away. Please don’t ever leave me.”

“I love you too,” she whispered back just as he kissed her again and she wished that she could’ve promised him she wouldn’t leave.

Because even when she did love him, she also knew that Jungkook already has a part of her heart.

 

 

 

 

“Are you sure you want to go here? There’s another bar down the street, why don’t we head there?”

Junho eyed her suspiciously as he led her to the door. “But we’ve been to the other one a few times before. This one’s new. I’d like to see what they have.”

Jieun glanced around warily. Of all places, he had chosen the bar where she had first met Jungkook to have drinks together. Knowing she didn’t have much choice, she silently prayed that he won’t be working tonight.

As soon as they walked in, she saw Jaehyun working the drinks behind the counter. He looked up at the sound of new company but the smile faltered as soon as he locked eyes with her.

She gave him a look – which thankfully he understood perfectly and went back to attending another customer. Junho steered her toward one of the cushion seats and said, “I’ll be right back” as he made his way to the counter.

Jieun took out her phone, contemplating if she should text Jungkook asking if he would be at the bar tonight, but just then the lights dimmed and she had gotten her answer just like that.

She saw him getting up the stage, just like the first time she had laid eyes on him and as if on cue, he looked right into her direction and she knew he had seen her.

She couldn’t tell if he was happy or angry to see her in the dark but then, Junho came back with their drinks before she could even decipher anything from across the room.

“This place seems cool,” said Junho as he leaned back against his seat and placed an arm around her shoulders. “They even have performances.”

She watched as Jungkook took the mic and sat himself down on a stool they had provided for him. She thought he would be dancing but it didn’t seem that was happening.

“This is the first time I am going to sing in front of an audience,” he began. The little crowd in front of him let out a small cheer. “I – there’s someone I would like to dedicate this song to.”

Jieun took in a deep breath.

“She’s very special to me. And I would like her to know that.”

Junho took her hand and squeezed it just as the music started and Jungkook’s voice started to sing.

And she almost cried at how beautiful he sounded.

 

> _“No limit in the sky that I won’t fly for you…no amount of tears in my eyes that I won’t cry for you. With every breath that I take, I want you to share that air with me.”_

God, why is he not making things any easier.

 

> _“…let’s take both of our souls and intertwine. When it comes to you, don’t be blind…watch me speak from my heart, when it comes to you.”_

“Hey, you okay?”

 

> _“…don’t miss out on a love and regret yourself on it. Open up your mind, clear your head, ain’t going to wake up to an empty bed. Share my life, it’s yours to keep, now that I give to you all of me…”_

Jieun swallowed hard, trying not to get her emotions riled up. She nodded reassuringly and said, “I’m fine. I just need to step out for some fresh air for a while. Be right back.”

She gave Junho a quick kiss and stood up. Glancing back at Jungkook who was wrapping up his performance, she was starting to wonder if she had made a mistake after all.

 

 

 

 

She perched herself up on one of the shop’s windows sills, troubled by thoughts of the two men in her life. She never thought she’d come this far with Jungkook – it was supposed to be just all fun with no strings attached and no feelings involved. But somehow, along the way, they had complicated things and now she was feeling incredibly messed up.

Jieun closed her eyes briefly, inhaling the smell of autumn’s breeze and wishing she could just rewind time back to when she didn’t know Jungkook exists. If only she didn’t cave in to her loneliness – Junho would’ve still come back and they could move on with their lives.

When she opened them again, she found Jungkook’s pained eyes staring back at her.

“Jieun…” he breathed, voice just barely above a whisper. He looked like he hadn’t sleep in days and his breath reeked of alcohol. She reached out to touch him, not expecting for him to fall right into her arms.

“I’ve missed you so much,” he mumbled, embracing her tightly as though he was never letting go. “Can’t we just go back to how things were?”

Not knowing what else to do, she patted his back and said, “It’s not as easy as it sounds – you know that.”

“Of course it is!” he pulled away from her and grabbed hold of both her shoulders. “Why do you keep lying to yourself? You want this as much as I do. You know I can make you happier more than he ever could.”

“Jungkook, do you know what my favourite color is?”

“What does that has got to do anything with this?”

“What about my favourite food? Or the fact that I need to sleep on the left side because it’s uncomfortable if I’m on the right? Or that I’m allergic to prawns? “

“What are you talking about?”

Jieun shook her head sadly. “If you don’t know these things about me, how do you know that you can make me happier than he ever did?”

He stared at her in bewilderment. “That is why I would like to get to know you. We can have an entire lifetime figuring out things about each other. All that I need to know now is that you feel the same way about me.”

“Jungkook – “

“That kiss we had – don’t tell me it meant nothing to you.”

“Jungkook, no – “

“Leave him.”

“What?”

“Leave him, _please_. He has hurt you once, what makes you think he won’t do it again?”

“ _Jieun?_ ”

 

 

 

 

Junho came out after she didn’t come back fifteen minutes later. He figured that something was wrong with her and decided that they should go home and call it a night, hoping that she would feel better when they wake up the next day.

What he didn’t expect to find was his wife standing on the sidewalk, with the bar performer having his hands on her shoulder and standing so intimately close together.

Still, he wouldn’t want to jump to conclusions so he fought to keep his tone under control as he neared them. Surprisingly, the guy was still standing fairly close to her even though he had taken his hands off her.

“Sweetheart?” he forced out a smile as he eyed the singer begrudgingly. “Is everything okay?”

It didn’t help that she looked completely flustered, like she had been caught doing something she shouldn’t and he could feel his heart sinking thinking of all the worst possible scenarios.

She started to take a step toward him, but then the other guy grabbed her wrist and stopped her. Junho’s temper was rising. _The nerve of this kid_.

Fortunately, Jieun could sense the escalating tension so she yanked herself free and placed a hand on his chest, in hopes of calming him down.

“Let’s just go,” she told him, anxious to get out of there before things could get worse. He wanted to drop it, he really did but then _he_ told her, “ _Jieun, don’t go_.”

Junho threw a punch which landed squarely on his jaw. Jieun yelped out in surprised as the guy stumbled a few steps backwards and blood started trickling down the corner of his mouth.

“You stay the hell away from her!” he spat angrily. “Stay the fuck away from us!”

“Junho, please,” she begged, close to tears. “Let’s just go now.”

She led him away as he continued to say, “Don’t let me see your face ever again!” Grabbing Jieun by the hand roughly, he pulled her away back to their car while Jungkook was left with a bruised lip and a broken heart.

 

 

 

 

“You want to tell me what the hell is going on? Are you cheating on me?”

The door to their apartment slammed shut at thirty minutes past ten that night. She stood by the door, still in disbelief on what had just taken place earlier while Junho paced back and forth the living room in frustration.

“It’s not like what you think – “

“You don’t have the damn right to tell me what to think!” he bellowed, hands on his hips as he stopped directly in front of her. “All these while I’ve been beating myself up about what I did to you – but never once, did I ever thought you’d be seeing someone behind my back.”

“ _Please_ , just try to hear me out first.”

His demeanor didn’t change but at least he kept quiet, so she took that as a sign that he was willing to listen.

“After you left – “

“So, this is my fault?”

“Damn it, Junho. I’m trying to explain the truth here. Can you at least let me do that?”

He shrugged.

“ _After you left_ – I felt completely alone and I was in a completely fragile state. I was lonely and I turned to alcohol as a temporary reliever. I went out drinking almost every night and then one night – I happened to give that new bar a try.” She paused for a moment to catch her breath. Junho still looked deeply hurt and angry, but at least he was listening intently to what she was saying.

“You have to know this – I never, ever had the intention to cheat on you.” Carefully, she took a step closer to him. “I went to the bar, hoping to just drown all my sorrows away but that was where I met him and yes, I was mildly attracted to him.”

She could see the hurt flickering in his eyes again.

“I went up to him wanting to compliment on his performance, but then his friend introduced us and that’s when I found out that he’s uh…a social escort.”

His eyes widened.

“No!” she quickly said. “No, not in that way. He just…offers companionship…and takes the girl out on dates, so I just…I wasn’t sure if you were ever coming back.”

“Jieun – “

“No, please just let me finish. You left, Junho. You just walked out the door and you didn’t even look back when I called for you.” She was the one on the verge of tears now. “It was depressing enough when I lost the child – I felt like I had lost you too. There was just so much I could take.”

His gaze softened as he pulled her in and enveloped her into a tight embrace. Burying her face into his chest, she broke into loud sobs, unable to hide the palpable pain any longer. Her tears seeped into the thin fabric of his dress shirt as she tried to wipe them away and continued, “I’m not saying what I did was excusable. I know I was wrong but I called it off after you came back. I knew I couldn’t keep seeing him – fake or not.”

He was silent for a long while. They just stood there frozen momentarily, each dealing with their own mistakes and the pain they had caused each other.

“I’m sorry,” he spoke up first, rubbing her back gently. “If I hadn’t left, you wouldn’t have had any reason to feel lonely and we would be in a much better place now.”

Jieun pulled away slowly, shaking her head. “That still didn’t excuse what I did.”

He inhaled sharply and regarded her cautiously, as though he wanted to ask something he was afraid of.

“I hate to ask and I don’t want to know…but I have to. How far did you…” he was having a hard time getting the words out. “…did you and him – “

“No. I would never.”

“Then, did you guys – “

“There was a kiss.”

He looked like the wind had been knocked out of him but to his credit, he remained collected as he probed further. “Did he kiss you or you kissed him first?”

She bit her bottom lip hard. “He kissed me first. But I kissed him back.”

“Oh.”

“Junho – “

“Were you…ever tempted?”

She closed her eyes, hating herself for what she was about to say. The whole situation was painful enough as it is. She was beyond exhausted but she knew she couldn’t lie to him any more than she already did.

“Yes,” she said in a voice barely above a whisper. Her thoughts drifted to the day she went to Jungkook’s apartment. If she had given in to temptation, she didn’t think they’d have a shot at making this work anymore.

Junho’s expression broke her completely. He averted her gaze as he backed away slowly, rubbing his face in disbelief. She started to follow him but then he suddenly whirled around.

“When we were… _together earlier_ – “ he gave her a pointed look. “ – did you…were you thinking of him or – “

“No, no,” she reached out for him and held his face in both of her hands. “No, I promise you he didn’t cross my mind for a second. It was all you, _it was only you_.”

A single tear slid down his handsome, aged face and Jieun only realised how much time had passed between them. She has known him since they were in college, back when he still had short, spiky hair wearing his geeky glasses and taking her to the museum for their first date.

 _Museum for a first date_ – her best friend had laughed and told her to dump his ass when she shared about what had happened, yet she always knew there was something special about him that made her stay.

She would always love this man, even if they end up going their separate ways and settling down with other people.

“I…” he cleared his throat and sniffed back the tears. “…uh I think that we have both made stupid mistakes and that we should stop hurting each other once and for all.”

“I agree,” she said softly.

He breathed in deeply. “I love you, Jieun. Always have, always will. I do not want to lose you and I’m just terribly sorry that things have come to this.”

He pressed his forehead against hers and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. She kept her gaze down, regretting the words she was about to say but she knew she would regret it even more if she didn’t.

“I love you too, Junho but I think – “

“Please don’t say what I think you’re about to say.”

She lifted her head to meet his eyes and smiled sadly. “I think we have to. If we don’t do this, five or ten years down the road, we’ll get into an argument and we’ll come back to this moment and you’ll say – ‘ _hey, remember that time when you cheated on me with some guy you met at the bar_.’ And out of anger, I’d say out how it was your fault that I even met him in the first place. I do not want that. I’d rather we keep all the good memories and look back on them fondly.”

He was crying now. “Jieun, please, _please_ don’t do this.”

“We need the time apart. We need to be by ourselves and think this through carefully.”

He tightened his grip around her instead, not wanting to let go. She let him be as he laid his head on her shoulder and stayed there until the tears stopped.

Slowly, he pulled away slightly and lifted her chin up. He gently pressed his lips against hers and kissed her feverishly, afraid that this could be the last time.

As they broke apart, she could feel his hot breath against her skin, heart heavy while he took in the memory of her face before he let her go and headed for the door.

It felt like deja-vu, back to the night when he had walked out without another look behind – the only difference this time is that he turned to look at her as his hand paused on the doorknob. She hugged herself close, already feeling cold without the warmth from his body.

He gave her one last forlorn look, before walking out and the door closed behind him with a soft, yet deafening thud.

And then, she broke down.

 

 

 

 

It was about two weeks later when she met him again in a café not far from the bar where they had met for the first time.

When she arrived at the café, he was already there waiting for her at a corner booth with an iced mocha set on the table in front of them. She wanted to ask how he knew that was her favourite drink, but decided it would be better to assume it was just a lucky guess.

He stood up to give her a hug.

“Hey,” she greeted him and patted him on the back before taking a seat opposite of him. “How have you been?”

He smiled at her but she couldn’t help noticing that it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“I’ve been better. How about you, _noona_?”

“I’m okay. Uh, how’s your – “ she pointed at the corner of her lips and Jungkook instinctively touched his. He shrugged. “It’s healed.”

“That’s good. Um, hey listen, reason I asked to meet you here today – “ she paused, racking her brain for the right words to say. “Jungkook, I think that we should – “

“I meant every word I’ve said to you,” he cut her off quietly and reached across the table for her hands. “The clients that I get – they’re usually looking for companionship because they’re lonely. I know it’s the same for you too, but you are still different than the rest of them.”

She waited patiently for him to continue.

“I feel genuinely happy when I was with you. I know that we’ve only known each other for a short while but I knew you were someone I could actually be myself with. You listen when I talk, you laugh at my jokes and you’re so easily impressed with the things I do – it’s hard not to fall for you.”

She remained quiet.

“I can see it in your eyes, _noona_ – the hurt and the longing you’ve kept to yourself. I only wanted to make you smile ever since the first time you walked into the room and after the kiss we shared, I wanted you more than anything else I’ve ever wanted in my life. I was ready to leave my job behind for you.”

Tears were welling up in her eyes but she willed herself not to cry in front of him.

“So now, look me in the eye and tell me honestly – does he make you happy?”

She did as he asked and stared him directly in the eye.

“He’s not someone without flaw, as do I but yes, he makes me happy.”

She could see him searching for any trace of a lie, but knew that he couldn’t find any. “Jungkook, I am thankful for the short period of time I’ve known you. For those few days, you have brought me to a happy place and I wouldn’t trade that for anything.”

He lets go of her hands and smiled a sad, dejected smile.

“I understand, _noona_. I’m glad that you’re happy now. He is a very lucky man. I just wished that you had met me first.”

 _A part of her wished for the same thing_.

“Because if you had, I would’ve given you the world – because you deserve that much and more.”

He stood up and walked over to her side. Without saying another word, he leaned down and kissed her softly on the cheek.

That was the last time she saw Jungkook.

 

 

 

 

She was about to head to bed that night, when there was incessant knocking on the door. Curious as to whom would come by this late at night, she peeked into the peephole and saw Taecyeon with a bruised and bloodied Junho by his side.

She flung open the door.

“What happened?” she demanded as she stepped aside to let Taecyeon enter with a dazed Junho dragging his feet into the apartment he haven’t been home to in a while.

“Bar fight,” Taecyeon explained, heaving out a deep sigh as his eyes followed his friend’s unstable move. “Look, I know it’s not my business to pry but you know he does have a temper.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“But I know you’re the only who can cause him to be this way. He literally picked on someone twice his size when that man accidentally bumped into him!”

Jieun sighed and thanked Taecyeon before sending him out and closing the door after him. She wasn’t ready to face him yet, but she figured sooner or later she’d have to anyway.

She set herself down next to him and lifted his legs to take off the socks for him. After doing so, she started to stand up to get him a fresh change of clothes and some ointment, but he grabbed hold of her and said quietly, “Come, sit with me.”

So, she did and he immediately rested his head on her lap and propped his legs up the armrest. For a whole five minutes, there was only silence and the gradual beating of their hearts.

“You know what I would like to do now?” she asked, breaking the silence.

“Hmm?”

She reached out for her phone on the coffee table and clicked on the music app. After syncing it with their home speaker system, a song started playing and Jieun knew without looking that he was smiling too.

“Do you remember this song?”

“Of course I do.”

“I still can’t believe the first thing you made me do when we just moved in here is to dance to ‘The Way You Look Tonight’.”

Junho sat up then, eyes gleaming in excitement and she knew he was thinking the same thing as her. She offered her hand and he brought it to his lips, before helping her up. Naturally, his arms found her waist and she hooked her hands around his neck.

Jieun laughed despite herself, knowing how ridiculous and awkward they were. She stepped accidentally on his toe again just like the first time she had, yet they broke into giggles as they tried their best to move to the music.

“I’m sorry,” he said when their laughter died down. Placing a finger on his lips, she rested her head against his chest and knew that she was in the right pair of arms and they were finally home.

 

 


End file.
